


Sing me to sleep [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt, one-sided sheriarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb wants Jim, Jim  wants Sherlock, Sherlock wants John... something like that. Just another angsty vid about boss and his tiger =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing me to sleep [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> "You are late"  
> "I loved you"


End file.
